Crane
by Chronosch
Summary: "Burung bangau yang terbang di saat salju hari itu sangat indah. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan aku selalu mengingatnya, sampai sekarang." MidoTaka. Don't Like Don't Read.


**Author** : LonelyPetals

**Tittle** : Crane

Cast :

Midorima Shintarou

Takao Kazunari

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, AU, AT (Alternate Time), Maybe OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Seasonal Feathers © Len&amp;Rin**

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

**-Enjoy-**

.

.

.

Bubuk salju yang turun dari langit mewarnai pegunungan dengan putihnya yang indah. Musim dingin sudah datang lebih awal di Kyoto. Orang-orang sudah menyiapkan _kimono_ musim dingin untuk menghangatkan badan mereka.

Di sebuah desa yang terpencil, hiduplah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menikah lama. Pasangan sesama jenis yang hidup dalam keadaan yang pas-pasan. Tapi, mereka berdua tetap saja terlihat sangat bahagia walaupun orang-orang mengucilkan mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak mendapatkan kehidupan yang bisa dibilang layak. Mereka tetap bahagia asal bisa bersama.

Sang suami bernama Midorima Shintarou. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, rambutnya berwarna sehijau dedaunan pohon, matanya sewarna dengan _emerald_. Sangat indah. Kerjanya sehari-hari adalah sebagai pencari kayu bakar dan bekerja di kebun di belakang rumah mereka. Sayur dan buah-buahan yang mereka hasilkan akan mereka jual ke pasar untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-hari. Bersyukurlah karena walau hanya sedikit, mereka bisa mencukupi kebutuhan pangan.

Sang istri bernama Kazunari—Midorima Kazunari. Asal-usulnya tak jelas dari mana. Shintarou sama sekali tidak mengetahui dari mana pemuda itu berasal. Tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia sangat mencintai Kazunari yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil, rambut sehitam malam dan wajah semanis madu itu. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari adalah membantu Shintarou di kebun juga menenun pakaian untuk Shintarou pakai. Shintarou sangat menyukai pakaian buatan Kazunari. Begitu indah juga nyaman dipakai.

Hari ini mereka duduk berdua. Kazunari duduk bersandar pada dada bidang Shintarou. Memandang salju yang terus turun menutupi halaman rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba Shintarou mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hari dimana kita bertemu, salju juga turun."

Dan itu membawa mereka mengenang masa lalu dimana Kazunari mengetuk pintu rumah Shintarou pada saat salju turun. Shintarou yang membukakan pintu terlihat terkejut ketika melihat Kazunari mengenakan pakaian pengantin wanita meskipun dia seorang pria.

"Senyumanmu sangat indah waktu itu."

Shintarou bukanlah orang yang blak-blakan ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi entah kenapa saat itu dia terdengar sangat jujur. Seketika wajah Kazunari memerah karena pujiannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak berkata apapun dan hanya menyembunyikan wajah yang bersemu merah itu di dada suaminya yang bidang.

.

.

.

Angin yang hangat mulai berhembus pertanda musim semi sudah datang menggatikan dinginnya salju. Es yang mencair, digantikan oleh rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh segar. Di hari itu, Kazunari yang baru saja menjemur pakaian di halaman rumah bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut, sedangkan Shintarou duduk di beranda sambil memperhatikan Kazunari. Menikmati indahnya suara sang istri yang tersenyum riang saat berbalik melihat Shintarou yang ikut tersenyum.

Pria berambut hijau itu member isyarat pada Kazunari untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sang istri menurut dan Shintarou menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha Kazunari. Kazunari masih brenyanyi dan Shintarou menutup matanya untuk menikmati hingga lagu itu selesai.

"Suara yang indah," ujar Shintarou.

Seketika senyuman pahit tersirat di wajah Kazunari. Shintarou yang masih menutup matanya tidak sadar akan hal itu sampai tiba-tiba Kazunari bertanya satu hal.

"Jika suatu saat suara yang indah ini akan menghilang, akankah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

Perlahan Shintarou membuka mata. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu menjawab dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Dan perlahan air mata Kazunari menetes. Membasahi wajahnya dan wajah Shintarou yang masih memasang senyuman hangat. Kazunari semakin sedih ketika Shintarou mengelus pipinya dengan tangannya yang besar.

Kazunari takut.

Takut tidak akan lagi bisa merasakan hangatnya sentuhan dari Shintarou.

.

.

.

_Pada suatu hari saat seorang pemuda baru saja pulang mencari kayu bakar. Dia melihat seekor burung bagau putih yang terjebak dalam perangkap tali. Bangau itu terlihat sangat lelah dan kedinginan karena salju yang menutupi tanah. Merasa kasihan pada bagau itu, si pemuda membebaskan burung itu dari perangkap tali._

_Dan burung itu terbang bebas di angkasa._

.

.

.

Tumbuhan di kebun yang mereka miliki sudah siap untuk dipanen dan di jual di pasar musim panas. Dengan semangat, Kazunari membantu Shintarou yang entah kenapa terus terbatuk pada saat itu. Walau sebenarnya Kazunari merasa khawatir, dia tetap bekerja keras untuk membantu Shintarou.

"Jika sakit, istirahat saja, Shin-_chan_." Kazunari menasihati.

Namun Shintarou masih tetap bekerja hingga tiba-tiba dia terbatuk keras dan terjatuh ke atas tanah. Darah mengalir deras dari dalam mulutnya—membuat Kazunari sangat panik dan segera menghampiri Shintarou yang terus terbatuk.

"Shin-_chan!_"

Kazunari mencoba membopong tubuh suaminya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dibaringkannya tubuh Shintarou di atas _futon_ lalu dia memberikan air minum. Wajah tampan Shintarou terlihat pucat. Perlahan Kazunari mengusap keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit Shintarou tanpa merasa jijik. Lalu sebuah pelukan hangat Ia berikan pada Shintarou.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kazunari. Mencoba menahan air mata agar tidak keluar begitu saja.

Shintarou tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menutup mata untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka sangat miskin. Untuk membeli obat saja mereka sama sekali tidak mampu. Dokter dan obat-obatan sangat mahal kala itu. Dan Kazunari mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa membelikan Shintarou obat.

Kemudian, hari demi hari. Sepanjang waktu yang berjalan, tak ada hal lain yang Kazunari lakukan selain menenun kain di samping kamar tanpa Shintarou ketahui.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu pergi begitu saja. Seperti dedaunan berumur pendek di musim gugur," ujar Kazunari.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Datanglah akhir musim panas dimana jangkrik-jangkrik menyanyikan tangisannya. Kazunari yang setiap hari menenun tanpa henti, hari ini menghampiri Shintarou yang sedang duduk sambil meminum air hangat untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang sakit. Sedikit terbatuk, Shintarou tersenyum pada Kazunari yang mengelus punggung juga dada Shintarou dengan lembut—sugesti agar rasa sakit itu segera pergi.

Shintarou menyadari jemari tangan Kazunari sekarang penuh luka, tapi Shintarou tetap menyukai jemari hangat itu. Kazunari duduk di sampingnya dan Shintarou menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Jemari yang indah," puji Shintarou sambil mengecup jemari itu.

Tangan Shintarou kini terasa sangat dingin. Kazunari menggigit bibir lalu memeluk tubuh Shintarou dari belakang. Pemuda itu mengalirkan air matanya perlahan. Kemudian dia bertanya—hampir sama seperti pertanyaannya pada musim semi yang lalu.

"Jika aku kehilangan jemari yang indah ini, akankah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

Shintarou terbatuk, menyentuh jemari itu lalu mengelusnya. Kemudian dia berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Air mata Kazunari mengalir semakin deras. Tanpa terisak, dia terus menangis—walau dadanya terasa sangat perih.

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti. Kazunari tetap menenun kain tanpa henti. Dia mendapat banyak pesanan kain dan terus menenun dengan cepat—hasilnya tetap sempurna walaupun melewati hampir tujuh malam tanpa tidur sama sekali.

'_Cepat. Cepat! Aku harus membeli obat.'_

Selesai menenun, dia memberikan kain itu pada pelanggan yang datang untuk mengambil kainnya. Uang diberikan pada Kazunari yang tersenyum cerah. Dengan sisa perban yang ada, dia membungkus jemarinya yang penuh luka.

'_Sedikit lagi. Sebelum musim gugur selesai.'_

Walau sebenarnya jarinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk meneruskan kegiatannya. Dia terus menenun tanpa tahu kalau Shintarou memperhatikannya dari celah yang terbuka. Air mata Kazunari tiba-tiba mengalir dan dia berteriak kencang. Dia teringat saat-saat yang dia lewati dengan Shintarou saat suaminya itu sehat hingga sakit seperti ini.

Teringat saat Shintarou melamarnya. Saat Shintarou menggendongnya ketika kakinya terkilir. Genggaman tangan Shintarou yang hangat. Senyuman hangat Shintarou walaupun dia merasa sakit. Dia terus berjuang agar tidak membuat Kazunari khawatir padanya.

Gerakan tangan Kazunari terhenti saat benang tenunan itu habis. Air matanya terus mengalir deras sampai-sampai dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Shintarou kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan suara yang tercekat karena terus menangis, sebuah pertanyaan mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Jika aku bukanlah seorang manusia, akankah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

Jemari penuh luka itu meremas _kimono_ yang dia pakai. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit ketika mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Kazunari membuka tangan kanannya, sebuah bulu burung bangau putih ada di sana. Bulu terakhir milik Kazunari. Bulu yang menjadi bahan dasar dari semua kain tenun yang dia buat.

Tiba-tiba Shintarou memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Kazunari terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Shintarou mengecup kepalanya lalu berkata dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ujarnya sambik tertawa. "Aku berjanji aku akan memelukmu saat kau kehilangan sayapmu."

Terkejut. Kazunari sangat terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Burung bangau yang terbang di saat salju hari itu sangat indah. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan aku selalu mengingatnya, sampai sekarang."

Lagi, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Terlebih saat Shintarou berkata, "Dan seperti biasa. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Meskipun aku adalah seekor burung bangau?" tanya Kazunari perlahan. Dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Shintarou. "Meskipun pada akhirnya aku harus pergi?"

Dengan paksa tubuh Kazunari dibalik untuk menghadap Shintarou. Sepasang mata itu bertemu. Kazunari tidak bisa menahan ketika Shintarou menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Remasan di bahunya membuat Kazunari sedikit kesakitan.

"Kalau kau pergi, bawalah aku bersamamu." Dan Shintarou kembali memeluk tubuh Kazunari yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kazunari menganggukkan kepalanya—mengiyakan kalau dia akan membawa Shintarou pergi bersamanya.

Ya, mereka akan terus bersama. Bahkan maut pun tidak bisa memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

_Sang bangau yang awalnya ingin membalas budi pada sang pemuda malah menjadi jatuh cinta._

_Sang pemuda tidak menolak dan menikah dengan sang bangau._

_Walau kehidupan mereka susah dan penuh rintangan._

_Sang pemuda, menerima sang bangau apa adanya dan tetap mencintainya walau dia sudah tahu kenyataannya._

_Maut pun tak akan bisa memisahkan mereka._

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

Baru saja mendengarkan lagu _Seasonal Feathers_ milik Len dan Rin. Saya tertarik untuk membuat fanfictnya, tapi dengan pairing MidoTaka.

Saya sengaja menggunakan nama kecil mereka—karena Takao tidak jelas asal-usulnya di fanfict ini.

_Dou?_ Walau saya kurang yakin, saya tetap mencoba. Dan seperti biasa. Deskripsi atas bagus, bawahnya berantakan.

_Mind to Review?_

Baca dan review juga fanfic saya yang Freeze—fandom Zankyou no Terror. _Sankyuu~_


End file.
